


Full Of Surprises

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: After watching Y/N take out a demon that had both brother’s pinned down, Dean realizes he needs to tell Y/N the truth about how he feels sooner, rather than later. Back at the Bunker, after going their separate ways to unwind, Dean finds Y/N’s guitar in the WAR room.





	Full Of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Brett Young’s In Case You Didn’t Know

_Sitting silently around the table, her mind was a mess.  
She almost lost the two people who meant more to her than anything else._

_Sipping on her second glass of wine, her eyes glossed over. Not from the alcohol - it wasn’t enough to have an effect on her - but rather just from the images flashing in her head._

_The sight of the boys, flat on their backs.  
The **meat suit** that the demon was using, holding her boys in place._

_The consequences of what_ **might** happen if she failed, never crossed her mind.  
Her only thought was saving Sam and Dean. Screw what **might** happen to her.  
The world **needed** the Winchesters, not some nobody-hunter side-character.

_Sliding the empty glass away, she walked over to Sam and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
His eyes widening slightly at the unfamiliar act from her, but he subconsciously understood. He laid his hand upon her own and squeezed it briefly._

_Making her way to Dean, she cupped his face gently and placed a soft, quick-yet-lingering, desperate kiss on his lips.  
Her lips were gone before he could even register what she had done._

_No words were ever exchanged._

_Y/N made her way to her room, leaving the door cracked open so that they could check on her if they wanted. Subconsciously, maybe she wanted them too._

_Sam sat still, his thoughts heavy as he thought of Y/N, and what she must have felt throughout the hunt…  
_ _Before long, he made his way to the library to relax._

_Dean grabbed the bottle of Jack from in front of him and walked to the WAR room to sit in silence._

_Each off on their own.  
_ _Each processing the events that unfolded that day, in their own personal way._

* * *

_Why ****can’t I just be man enough to tell her the damn truth?  
I fight monsters for god sake! But I can’t find the damn courage to tell Y/N I love her? What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Sitting, elbows propped up on the table, with his head in his hands, he was a mess.

The feeling of her lips on his - still _lingered_.  
The feeling of her hands on his jaw; the warmth he felt throughout his whole body - still _lingered_.

He’d repeated the words he wanted to tell her, over and over in his head.  
Hell, he’d even written them down. Something inside of him just continued to stop him from saying them out-loud.

Lifting his head from his hands finally, he took the bottle and placed it to his lips, taking a swig before lowering it to the table again with a soft _thunk_.  
That was when his eyes spotted her guitar sitting on the table before him.

Picking it up, and holding it gently across his lap, he ran his fingers over the strings. It had been so long since he had held one, but he could feel the knowledge of how to play, coming back to him in an instant. _Just like riding a bike._  

He started to slowly play a tune.  
Nothing he had heard before, but rather just putting chords together. Playing what _felt_ like the right thing to play.

Sam heard the music from the next room. Curiosity took its toll and, setting his book aside, he slowly walked toward the sound.  
Leaning against the wall, he watched silently as his brother strummed away.

“ _I can’t count the times, I almost said what’s on my miiiind. But I didn’t._ ” Dean began to sing.

If he couldn’t tell her the truth, he was at least going to get the words out to the empty room.

“ _Just the other day… I wrote down all the things I’d sayyy… But I couldn’t - I just couldn’t…_ ”

Sam listened to his brother’s voice with an intrigued mix of awe and amusement.

“ _Baby, I knoow that you’ve been wonderin… Mmm, so here goes nothin…_ ”

Sam’s foot twitched - he was tempted to go find Y/N so she would hear the words he knew Dean had longed to tell her… but instead, he just stood there.

“ _In case you didn’t knoow… Baby, I’m crazy about ya… And I would be lyin if I said, that I could live this liife without you… Even though I don’t tell you all the time… You had my heart a long long tiiime ago… In case you didn’t know._ ”

Y/N stopped abruptly from the notebook in her lap and looked in the direction of the sound she knew fondly.  
Her guitar.

_But who’s playing? I thought I was the only one who knew how?_

Getting off her bed, she slowly followed the sound of the soft strums of her well-worn guitar.  
She could hear the faint sounds of a voice.

“ _The way you look tonight? That second glass of wiiine? That did it, mmm…_ ”

Sam looked away from his brother, noticing a confused Y/N as she made her way down the hall.  
All he could do was smirk.

“ _There was somethin about that kiss… Giiirrl it did me iiin… Got me thinkin. I’m thinkin…_ ”

With Sam standing in front of her, it was clear he wasn’t the source of the music.  
That left only one person.

_Is he singing about… **me**?_

As she got closer, she could make out every word he was singing.

“ _All of the things that I’ve been feelin… Mmm, it’s time you hear ‘em. In case you didn’t knoow… Baby, I’m crazy bout ya…_ ”

Sam reached out to her and pulled her into his side in a brotherly, one-armed embrace.  
Whispering into her ear so Dean wouldn’t hear them, he said, “He’s singing to you, ya know.”

“But why?” she whispered back, her brows furrowed.

“Just…listen.”  
Sam minutely rubbed her arm and nodded toward Dean.

“ _And I would be lyin if I said that I could live this liife without ya… Even though, I don’t tell you all the tiime… You haad my heart a long long time ago… In case you didn’t knooooow._ ”

She looked up at Sam, her jaw dropped, but Sam was just smiling.

“ _You’ve got all of me… I beloong to you… Yeah, you’re my everything…_ ”

Sam released his grip on her and made his way back to his seat in the library.  
This time, purposely walking as noisily as he could.

The sound of Sam walking away caused Dean to look up.  
Still strumming away, he spotted Y/N standing in the doorway, still in her awe.

Her eyes were soft, and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.  
He didn’t know how long she’d been standing there, but despite the knee-jerk reaction to stop and chuck the guitar away from himself… he knew he couldn’t stop now.

His eyes never left her’s.  
She kept her’s locked on him as she started walking closer.

“ _In case you didn’t know, I’m crazy ‘bout ya… I would be lyin’ if I said that I could live this liiife without youu… Even though… I don’t tell you all the time, you had my heart a long long time ago. Yeaaah, you had my heart a long long tiime agooo… Mmm… In case you didn’t know… No, no. In case you didn’t knoooow…_ ”

Slowly, his fingers left the strings of the guitar, and he set the instrument back on the table. Turning the chair to face Y/N, Dean reached out and took a firm yet gentle grip of her hands, pulling her to stand between his legs.

“I didn’t know you could do that?” she said, her voice soft and quiet.

“I’m full of surprises Y/N,” he murmured with his usual debonair small smirk.

“Is it all true? Do you really mean all that you said?”

The smirk became more genuine.

“Of course I did, sweetheart. I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.”

“I don’t want to live this crazy… _messed up_ life we live without you either, Dean.”  
She cupped his face in her hands and leaned down.

This time, Dean was ready.  
He returned the kiss immediately.

It was full of desire, that had been held in for so long.  
Full of both love and desperation.

When they finally separated to catch their breath, Dean stood from his chair.  
Grabbing Y/N near the tops of her thighs, he lifted her into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist, they made their way toward the bedrooms.

Sam’s voice rang out from the other room as Dean walked down the hall.

“I’m happy for you two, and all… But keep it to the _bedroom_ , will ya? _Other people_ live here, and I’d rather not see you two _loving_ each other on the tables and couches.”

“I make _no promises_ , Sammy!” Dean hollered back as he kicked his door closed.


End file.
